Possessed
by Whispering Hope
Summary: Something's wrong with Yuugi, and only Yami knows it, but he's out of the way now. His friends realise something is wrong, but will they find out in time? Please C&C, R&R. Dark fic, shounen-ai.


** Possessed**

**A/N:** Don't ask me why I wrote this dark fic. And if it scares you, my job is done. Should I continue this story?

**Warnings:** Slight OoCness, separate bodies, occult, dark fic. 

**Disclaimer:** …who wants to say it? ((Yuugi-tachi shook their head.)) …FINE. I own not, so you sue not.

---

::Yuugi. Yuugi. _Yuugi?_:: Yami woke up, and the usual bundle he hugged every night was gone. Yuugi wasn't in his bed. The former Pharaoh frowned, then looked at the alarm clock, brushing his bangs out of the way. It was nearly midnight, and last he knew Yuugi had been sleeping beside him. ::Yuugi? Where are you?:: There was no reply from the lighter half, and Yami was very worried. It was so unlike Yuugi to go out alone, Yami had always been there to protect his other self. ::Yuugi! Where are you?::

Yami sighed, before reaching out for the Millennium Puzzle… but there was none. He grabbed the empty air. Crimson eyes widened, and his mouth launched into a whole ramble of mix curses from all the languages he knew, before he ran out of the door, leaving the door opened in his hurry. Robbers could always be taken cared of, but his other self could never be replaced.

A scream.

Yami's face paled, but he recovered. It wasn't Yuugi's voice, but… He hit himself on the head. Why was he always the one to suffer conscience when he least needed it? He could imagine Yuugi's face glaring at him, and saying, _"Yami, you mean you were out finding me, and then you heard a scream and you did nothing to help the poor person? Oh, how could you, Yami?"_

Another scream.

Yami made a mental note to inquire the tomb-robber how he managed without a conscience the next time they met, before he ran off to find the source of the sound… in an alley. It was dark, with the exception of a light that hang overhead. The alley, unlike usual ones, was red… and dripping wet from where he stood, and a metallic smell hung in the air.

Blood. _Was he too –_  
_  
Yuugi!_

Yuugi was standing there, his back facing Yami, and Yami saw another body lying in the pool of blood. A female, he realized, as he saw the green dress… and the face was that of the new student, Mary, at Domino High. Short to say, Yami was relieved at finding Yuugi, and he ran to hug the boy from behind. "Yuugi, where were you? Are you hurt? Did the person who killed her hurt you?"

Yuugi turned around…looking normal. If not for that odd grin on Yuugi's face, Yami would have thought all was normal.

"Yami-chan, isn't the red all pretty?" Yuugi giggled like a little girl as he moved closer to the fresh blood, dipping his pale fingers into the blood. "It's blood; crimson… Pretty colour, ne, Yami-chan? Like the colour of your eyes…."

"Yuugi –"

"Yami-chan, why are you looking so sad?" his light – if pure Yuugi still was – whispered in a voice that made him long to hug Yuugi and love him forever. The said boy removed his fingers from the blood and ran to him – the _light_ to the _darkness_. "Yami-chan… why do you frown so? She was annoying, wasn't she? Mary, stupid bitch," the boy muttered, his face screwed up, then relaxed as he smiled again. "Yami-chan… I did it for you." He giggled again, and Yami was oddly reminded of the way Mary used to do around him.

"Yuugi? What… do you mean, for me? I… I never wanted to kill her, even though she was annoying… Ra, Yuugi, what happened?" Yami was shaking his other-self hard, hoping to see some light in those amethyst eyes… but finding none. "Yuugi, what did you do?"

"Yami-chan? You mean you don't like your present?" Yuugi asked, his voice sounding hurt. "I thought you would like it…"

"Yuugi –" Yami was desperate now as he looked into the dull eyes, searching once again for a single piece of insanity, but there was none. "No, Yuugi, snap out of it! You're my light, and you can't… You CAN'T be darker than I am!" He watched the dull eyes carefully, as the boy blinked, and he saw those eyes return to the beautiful shade they should be.

Confusion was written all over the boy's face as he blinked again. "Yami?"  
_  
Wait! The blood!_

"Yami? Is that blood?" Yuugi was examining his own hands now. "Yami, you aren't hurt, are you?" The purple eyes look at him worriedly, then smiled in relief. "Nope, not yours…or mine. Then, who?" He turned, far too quickly for Yami to stop, and he sensed fear through their mind-link. Horrified, Yuugi turned back to him again. "Yami! That's… that's Mary… What happened? You didn't… You didn't…"  
_  
It wasn't I, Yuugi… But it doesn't matter. Sleep, my partner. Remember nothing._

The Pharaoh smiled weakly as his other self fell into sleep inside his arms, a bittersweet smile and he fell onto the ground, leaning against the wall, and looked towards the dead girl. "I hate you, even though I didn't feel anything towards you the first time we met. Who are you to hurt my light? If you dare hurt him again… you will pay. And I know you're listening." Yami brushed one bang out of Yuugi's eyes lovingly, and hugged his light as if the world would end.

The police would be coming soon, and Yami… could do nothing to stop it. Most of his energy had been used up to erase Yuugi's memories, and he could barely walk, and he had to move Yuugi too… But there would always be witnesses. He had to do something. Something he hated to do, but that was the only thing he could do.

He gave himself up.

**-TBC...- **


End file.
